monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Mephisto
Mephisto is a boss in Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. She is the advisor to the Grand Noah Queen and the headmistress of the Magic Academy. Biography in Progress, all details below are as remembered by this editor, please fix if anything is off. After her appearance at the Queen Cup, Mephisto retreats back to the Magic Academy. Luka and Co then head in, meeting a disguised Alma Elma along the way who notes that Mephisto is talking to someone, and that they might be able to catch her in the act. Indeed, upon arrival to the second floor and reaching the head master’s room, Lilith is there along with Mephisto. Seeing that the two are there, Luka and friends see that they would be overpowered, and begins to retreat… but is blocked by Lilith moving behind them in a flash. They prepare to finish off the party, but Alma Elma bursts in from off screen and flies off with Lilith in tow, leaving only Mephisto to fight. She notes that while she isn’t as powerful as before, she used to be someone quite feared throughout the land, and transforms into her battle form and engages combat. One beatdown later, Luka and party bring Mephisto back to Grand Noah before the Queen, expecting her to be punished. However, to their surprise, the Queen allows her to stay as the advisor in return for providing information. Mephisto then tells the party that there is a conflict in Plantsect Village that they should go solve. Later on, Mephisto is needed to get past 20 or so Golem Girls that are blocking the path to Grangold. She is found in Poison Swamp (East Gold), straight north of the entrance. Monsterpedia Entry “A confidant of Alipheese the Fifteenth who is also serving as Grand Noah’s magic advisor. Wielding very powerful magic, she knows spells from all eras and regions. Her true form is that of an evil serpent, and is extremely formidable in combat. She is also very cruel and will swallow her prey alive. Anyone who angers her will have their semen squeezed as she preys upon them. She is very cunning and methodical, but there is one aspect of her that deeply values ancient Youma traditions, and she is very respectful of contracts and commitments. It appears Mephisto’s devotion to a contract sometimes exceeds even her own loyalties.” Attacks *'Attack' – One Foe *'Ten Finger Masturbation' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Ten Finger Masturbation' – One Foe (F), Pleasure Attribute *'Snake Tongue' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Snake Body Strike' – All Foes, Physical Attribute *'Mega Fire' – All Foes, Magical, Fire Attribute, Burn 10% *'Mega Blizzard' – All Foes, Magical, Ice Attribute, Freeze 10% *'Mega Lightning' – All Foes, Magical, Lightning Attribute, Shock 10% *'Blaze' – One Foe, Magical, Fire Attribute, Burn 10% *'Frost' – One Foe, Magical, Ice Attribute, Freeze 10% *'Spark' – One Foe, Magical, Lightning Attribute, Shock 10% *'Silence' – All Foes, Magical, Silence 75% *'Death' – One Foe, Magical, Death 75% *'Mass Dispel' – All Foes, Auto Hit, Dispel All *'Enchant Magic' – One Ally, 150% Magic for 6 turns Strategy She’s a spell caster, but has some non-magical attacks. If you can, magic reflect is very good against her, but beware of Mass Dispel, as it will remove it. As a Youma, she is resistant to Fire, but weak against Ice and Holy. Otherwise, just bring people strong against the magical elements and beat her down. She has rather low agi, so your team should go before her. Evaluation “So you ended up as the prey of a female teacher. I think you'd fit perfectly living in modern day Japan... Mephisto is a tough opponent that has various magic at her disposal. If you fight properly, you really shouldn't have much trouble. Ice is very effective against her because she is a lamia. Silence works on her and you will have a great advantage if you seal her magic. Now go on, immoral(and at the same time)brave Luka.' 'If you become more immoral, you will ruin your companion's lives.” Gallery 80 mefist st01.png 80 mefist st02.png 80 mefist st03.png MephistoBattleForm.png|Battle Form Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Monsters Category:Lamias Category:Bosses Category:Disguised Monsters Category:Voracious Monsters Category:Yoma Category:Artist: Shimpi